Clothes Shop
The Clothes Shop (formerly known as the Gift Shop) was a clothing store located in the Town. Here, penguins were able to buy clothing from the Penguin Style catalog, or browse the Treasure Book. Many clothes were on display here as well, on shelves and racks. There was also a large runway in the center of the store, for showing off fashions. History The Clothes Shop was one of the original rooms in Club Penguin. When first opened, there were sports equipment, such as snowboards. On October 11, 2007, the sports equipment was relocated to the Sport Shop, and in their place, various other things were added, in correlation with the release of the Big Wigs catalog. These included more clothing racks, a shelf with wigs on display, salon chairs, and a poster labeled "DRESS UP". On October 4, 2011, a treasure chest was added by the clothing racks, and when clicked on, would open up the latest Treasure Book. However, items can not be redeemed from this version, and the Treasure Book could only be browsed. On November 1, the Gift Shop was renovated, and renamed to the Clothes Shop. Pins Parties General *During Medieval Parties, except for 2013, the Gift Shop was turned into a marketplace. There was a large stand in the left side of the room, covered by a tarp, which had various Medieval-themed clothing on display. In the center of the room, there was a stand with a harp, and on the right side, there was a large oven and a counter with pizzas, and a fountain by the entry. There were also various objects scattered about, such as a mirror and wheelbarrow. *During Halloween Parties from 2008 to 2012, the Gift Shop was decorated with jack-o-lanterns, which replaced the mannequin heads with wigs. There were also orange and black banners hung up on the walls, and a skeleton hung behind the counter. *During Holiday Parties, the Gift Shop is either decorated festively, or like a toy shop. **In 2009 through 2011, Christmas lights, stockings, garland, and a wreath were all hung from the walls. The clothing on display was replaced with Christmas themed clothing, such as Santa Suits and Elf Suits. There were also other Christmas themed clothing on various objects in the room, such as the mannequin heads. **In 2012 and 2013, the Clothes Shop became a toy store, where the walls were lined with shelves, filled with toys. There was a large racetrack in the center of the room, with several bins of stuffed toys around it. *During the Puffle Parties from 2014 to 2016, the Clothes Shop was turned into a salon for puffles. On the right side of the room there was a reception desk, some chairs and a table, and a purple puffle rug. In the north side of the room there were some makeup stands, a recliner, and a stage with cameras around it. The south side of the room was decorated similar to the spa section of the Puffle Hotel Spa, with the addition of baths. 2008 *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Gift Shop was turned into a rough sketch. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, while the room was not decorated itself, walking through the door would transport players to the Iceberg. 2012 *During the Fashion Show, the Gift Shop was the only room decorated. The right side of the room had a large runway, with cameras, many chairs, and portraits of penguins positioned adjacently. There was also a control panel which could change the color of the lights on the runway from buttons. On the left side of the room was a dressing room, with mirrors, clothes racks, and makeup stations. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Gift Shop was turned into a costume store, with many costumes based on Marvel characters were on display in glass casing. The left side of the room had villain costumes, while the right side had super hero costumes. Both sides also had entrances to the Villain Lair and Hero HQ, respectively. In the center of the room there was a box of free Miners Helmets, and a stand which sold items for all players. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party, the Clothes Shop was decorated as a mixture of the regular design of the room and the Fashion Show design. There were vibrant colors, tables with sewing machines, and even more clothing racks and makeup stations. There was also a judge table with large chairs. 2014 *During the Muppets World Tour, the Clothes Shop was transformed into a museum, with many artifacts on display, including crystals, golden idols, a painting, a knight sculpture, and dinosaur fossils. 2015 *During the 10th Anniversary Party, the Clothes Shop was decorated the same way as the Stone Salon room from the Prehistoric Party 2014, with the addition of a speaker box, the chest for the Treasure Book, and the Penguin Style catalog, due to the Stone Salon not containing either. Trivia *The Penguin Style catalog opens upon entering the changing rooms on the left side of the room. *The Penguin Style icon in the bottom right corner of the screen used to incorrectly be labeled as the Better Igloos catalog. This was fixed during the Big Wigs update. Gallery Graphical designs Gift Shop 2005.png|August 22, 2005 – September 22, 2006 Gift Shop 2006.png|September 22, 2006 – October 5, 2007 Gift Shop October 2007.png|October 5 – 12, 2007 Gift Shop 2007.png|October 12, 2007 – January 2, 2009 Gift Shop 2009.png|January 2, 2009 – October 4, 2011 Gift Shop 2011.png|October 4, 2011 – November 1, 2012 Clothes Shop.png|November 1, 2012 – March 30, 2017 Parties 2005 Christmas Party 2005 Gift Shop.png|Christmas Party 2005 2008 Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Gift Shop.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Gift Shop.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Gift-shop-earthquake1.png|Earthquake Halloween Party 2008 Gift Shop.png|Halloween Party 2008 2009 Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Gift Shop.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Gift Shop.png|Medieval Party 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Gift Shop.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Gift Shop.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Gift Shop.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Gift Shop.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Gift Shop.png|Medieval Party 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Gift Shop.png|Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party 2009 Gift Shop.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 April Fools' Party 2010 Gift Shop.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Gift Shop.png|Medieval Party 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Gift Shop.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Gift Shop.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Fashion Show Gift Shop.png|Fashion Show Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Gift Shop.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Gift Shop.png|Medieval Party 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Gift Shop.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Halloween Party 2012 Gift Shop.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Gift Shop.png|Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Clothes Shop.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Clothes Shop.png|Hollywood Party Halloween Party 2013 Clothes Shop.png|Halloween Party 2013 and Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Clothes Shop.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Clothes Shop.png|The Fair 2014 Muppets World Tour Clothes Shop.png|Muppets World Tour Puffle Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Puffle Party 2014 Halloween Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 Puffle Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Puffle Party 2015 The Fair 2014 Clothes Shop.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival 10th Anniversary Party Clothes Shop.png|10th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Puffle Party 2016 Clothes Shop.png|Puffle Party 2016 Halloween Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|Halloween Party 2016 and Music Jam 2016 Holiday Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Holiday Party 2016 Exterior 2005 HalloweenParty2005ClothesShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2005 2008 SubmarinePartyClothesShopExterior.png|Submarine Party StPatricksDayParty2008ClothesShopExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 3rdAnniversaryPartyClothesShopExterior.png|3rd Anniversary Party 2009 WinterFiesta2009ClothesShopExterior.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 PuffleParty2009ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2009 StPatricksDayParty2009ClothesShopExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 AdventurePartyClothesShopExterior.png|Adventure Party FestivalFlightClothesShopExterior.png|Festival of Flight SenseiFireScavengerHuntClothesShopExterior.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt HalloweenParty2009ClothesShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2009 2010 PuffleParty2010ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2010 AprilFoolsParty2010ClothesShopExterior.png|April Fools' Party 2010 MountainExpeditionClothesShopExterior.png|Mountain Expedition TheFair2010ClothesShopExterior.png|The Fair 2010 2011 EarthDay2011ClothesShopExterior.png|Earth Day 2011 MedievalParty2011ClothesShopExterior.png|Medieval Party 2011 IslandAdventureParty2011ClothesShopExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 TheFair2011ClothesShopExterior.png|The Fair 2011 CardJitsuParty2011ClothesShopExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 HolidayParty2011ClothesShopExterior.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 PuffleParty2012ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2012 MarvelSuperHeroTakeover2012ClothesShopExterior.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 MakeYourMarkUltimateJamClothesShop.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam AdventurePartyTempleOfFruitClothesShopExterior.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit HalloweenParty2012ClothesShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2012 2013 PuffleParty2013ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2013 MonstersUniversityTakeoverClothesShopBuildingExterior.png|Monsters University Takeover TeenBeachMovieSummerJamClothesShopExterior.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam MedievalParty2013ClothesShopExterior.png|Medieval Party 2013 Hallo13gs.PNG|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPuffleClothesShopExterior.png|Operation: Puffle 2014 TheFair2015ClothesShopExterior.png|The Fair 2014 MuppetsWorldTourClothesShopExterior.png|Muppets World Tour PuffleParty2014ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2014 PenguinCupClothesShopExterior.png|Penguin Cup MusicJam2014ClothesShop.png|Music Jam 2014 HalloweenParty2014ClothesShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014ClothesShopExteriorBuilding.png|Pirate Party 2014 MerryWalrusPartyClothesShopExterior.png|Merry Walrus Party 2015 StarWarsRebelsTakeoverClothesShopExterior.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover SoundStudioPartyClotheshopExterior.png|SoundStudio Party PuffleParty2015ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2015 FrozenFeverPartyClothesShopExterior.png|Frozen Fever Party 2015 TheFair2015ClothesShopExterior.png|The Fair 2015 FestivalSnow2015ClothesShopExterior.png|Festival of Snow 2015 FashionFestivalClothesShopExterior.png|Fashion Festival 10thAnniversaryPartyClothesShopExterior.png|10th Anniversary Party HalloweenParty2014ClothesShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2015 HolidayParty2015ClothesShopExterior.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 PuffleParty2016ClothesShopExterior2.png|Puffle Party 2016 ZootopiaPartyClothesShopExterior.png|Zootopia Party HalloweenParty2014ClothesShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2016 Missions Mission 3 Gift Shop.png|Mission 3 Mission 8 Gift Shop.png|Mission 8 Mission 8 Gift Shop tremor.png|Mission 8 (tremor) Mission 10 Gift Shop.png|Mission 10 Mission 11 Gift Shop.png|Mission 11 Map icons Outside view of GiftShop.png|The view of the Gift Shop from the map HalloweenParty2010GiftShopMapIcon.png|The Gift Shop as seen during the Halloween Party 2010 FrozenPartyClothesShopMapIcon.png|The Clothes Shop as seen during the Frozen Party HalloweenParty2014ClothesShopMapIcon.png|The Clothes Shop as seen during the Halloween Party 2014 PirateParty2014ClothesShopMapIcon.png|The Clothes Shop as seen during the Pirate Party 2014 Names in other languages Clothes Shop Gift Shop SWF *Clothes Shop Geographic location Category:Places Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2005